random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
"In Too Deep"
The word "fanboy" is used rather liberally in today's world. It's definition can be up for debate, but generally people see fanboys as two types of people. The charming, dorky, but ultimately relatable Hollywood image, and the gross, unwashed nerds who sit in front of a computer screen all day, constantly gorging themselves on whatever media form befalls them. I, sad to say, am probably on the second boat with my obsession, namely, one to a small, independent cartoon known as "The Bunker". It's about a dystopian future where tween pop stars have taken over as the rulers of Earth, forcing our main cast to live in a Bunker, where hilarity ensues. Recently, they've launched a new series where the pop singers blew up earth, forcing the cast to take into space. Not the most highbrow stuff, but it's still pretty friggin' funny. So you could understand my excitement when word stumbled upon my choice of fourm sites that the creators of The Bunker were auctioning off some leftovers from the original show's to fans of the series, in order to help finance the aforementioned space series. I think you would've guessed by now that I wasted no time in getting down to the studio, in the apparent hope of picking up some old equipment or long-forgotten scripts. I ended up walking away with a stack of storyboards, Banjosnape and ACF's recording equipment, and most excitingly, a binder full of CD-ROMS, which contained the original Flash assets for every single episode of the series, including several unaired ones. I drove home, everything awkwardly shoved in my backseat, picturing what amazing mind-blowing content I'd find on these discs. I soon got home, and, on account of my jittery excitement, I decided to wait for a few minutes until I calmed down before I started to put the discs into my laptop. When I finally opened the binder, something strange happened. A disk fell out, and it had a post-it note on the front of it. It read "Ken, don't let the fans get their hands on this monstrosity. ~ Dan". What was interesting about the disk was that someone had scribbled "whathaveidonewhathaveidonewhathaveidone" all over it. Intrigued by what "this monstrosity" could be, I popped the disk in my CD drive, and opened it up with Flash Player. It was an animation of Web (a character from the newest iteration of The Bunker), sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back. His body was partially obscured in shadows, and the camera was slowly rotating around him. What's weird is that he was singing a song, namely, Sum 41's In Too Deep, in a slow, cracking voice, almost like he was going to cry. Dear god, that song has been lingering in my head ever since I heard it, I can remember it word for word. It went; "I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep all the thoughts in my head instead of going under instead of going under..." At this point, some black, shadowy figure envelops the screen, and a cut off shriek is heard.I was horrified. I decided to look through the file's data, hoping to shed some light on why this... thing even exists, but all I found was a lone message "I am Web. whathaveidonewhathaveidonewhathaveidone". Category:Music Category:Random Works! Category:Wat